


Summer Heat

by dragyn42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragyn42/pseuds/dragyn42
Summary: Ginny had a great idea for a summer trip.  Unexpected emotions made it even better.





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Exchange: hg_seasonsfest 2010 - Summer  
> To: pettybureaucrat  
>   
> Thanks to the mods for the extra time and to my wonderful last minute beta. pettybureaucrat, I hope you enjoy this :)

“Harry!” squealed Ginny at the surprise grab that shoved her against the door, her breasts pressing against the cool, clear glass. It was followed by a moan when she felt the bottoms her swimming costume disappear and a very familiar finger began exploring. “D... Don’t. Someone could – OH! - see.”

“Mmmm,” was his response. “You like that idea, do you? That someone might see? You got awful wet awful quick when you complained.”

“I... No...” she protested.

“Really?” he continued to whisper in her ear. “Look out there. All those people on the beach. The guys who stare at you all day, wondering what you look like shagged, spread out on the bed. But only I get to know that, right?”

Ginny moaned louder, staring at the clothing optional beach she managed to convince Harry to bring her to. She didn’t want tan lines, and she was working on getting Harry to open up around others. The Muggle beach seemed like a great idea. What she hadn’t counted on was his jealousy, though. He managed to suppress it for her in public – more or less – but it came roaring to the surface in other ways.

“That’s right, only I get to see you flushed from coming, eyes glazed over, hair askew.”

She groaned at the picture, at the memory of last night in their rented bungalow. In the months since they had begun sleeping together, the couple had tried many things to pleasure each other. But she had never, in bed or out, seen Harry as aggressive and forceful towards her as he had been since they came here.

“And what about all those kids? They could turn around at any moment and see _this_ ,” his finger had slipped away from her center as he spoke, but was quickly replaced when he shoved into her with one powerful stroke, causing the wooden frame of the otherwise transparent door to rattle in its frame.

Ginny was no longer able to protest or in any other way complain. The way Harry was taking her, the way his strong, calloused hands held her waist, taking control of her movement, literally _using_ her, fucking into her, forced the air out of her with each thrust.

“There are women out there, too. I know many of them have been staring at you, too. Probably imagining themselves sucking at your perfect breasts, or shoving their faces between your legs and licking.” His thrusts were slowing down and getting harder, their flesh slapping audible. “Would you like that? *thrust* Hmm? *thrust* A woman *thrust* giving you *thrust* _this_!”

Harry cried out, and she could feel him pulsing, emptying himself inside of her. He had pushed her to the edge, his forcefulness driving her there quickly, but his finish was leaving her hanging, teetering just on the edge. And then she felt his hand move, and in a quick motion, he pinched her clit.

The sudden sensation caused Ginny to shriek out her pleasure. As her orgasm washed over her, pulling tight every muscle in her body, her center grasping and squeezing at Harry, her lover lightly bit her ear and growled, “I’m the only one who sees you like this. Mine.”

There was a time when she would have pulled away the instant Harry tried to claim her. She was her own person and no one needed to protect her, no one could own her. Anyone who wanted to be with her needed to treat her as an equal, she would accept nothing less.

But this trip had taught her that Harry laying claim to her was in no way belittling her. That, in fact, the only reason he did so was because he placed her higher than he did himself and needed to prove to himself that she was with him, that she was his. And once she accepted that letting him do it was important to him, she discovered that it made their intimacy even more enjoyable.

Her current enjoyment became apparent when Harry pulled away from her and she nearly collapsed, her legs like jelly. She released a groan when he pulled out of her, and yelped in surprise when she realized she actually required the wall to remain upright. It took her a moment as she caught her breath, but she suddenly realized ‘wall,’ not door.

Turning around, maintaining contact with the wall to remain upright, she found her boyfriend standing behind her, grinning, slipping his wand away.

“I told you,” he said. “Only I get to see you like that. You might want to freshen up before joining me outside.”

With that, he slipped out of the public, _female_ changing room.

Ginny smiled to herself. She loved Harry like this. For so long, she had been protesting his need to constantly protect her. But, now that she had time to be with him – moreso than she did back in school – she was very much starting to appreciate his possessiveness, his strength. It set her to tingling in all sorts of fun and interesting places.

Finally catching her breath, she made use of the contents of the bathroom to clean herself, and then tossed her clothing into her handbag, in which also safely resided her wand. She had yet to figure out where Harry was keeping his wand with no clothes on. But it didn’t matter as she got to stare – drool if she were being honest with herself – at _her_ man nearly all day. It certainly kept her constantly ready for Harry’s little aggressive jaunts.

Checking herself in the mirror, she decided she was presentable – or, at least she didn’t appear as if she had just been shagged rotten – and exited the bathroom. Harry was there, waiting for her, sitting on a bench next to the walkway.

“All ready?” he inquired, no sign of the Harry that had just accosted her was visible.

“Let’s go,” she said.

Hand in hand, they walked across the walkway and down the steps to the beach. Ginny couldn’t figure out whether to be impressed or simply loved that with all the naked females present, many of whom she though had attributes much greater than her own, that Harry didn’t spend any real time staring at them. Sure he looked, but it was no lengthier than if they had been dressed and on the streets of London. Just that reaction, or lack thereof, was causing Ginny to want to head back for another round in the restroom, or, better yet, to their bungalow...

There was nothing more relaxing, in Ginny’s opinion, than lying out on the warm beach, the sun shining, the waves lapping, the sound of people playing in the water. It brought a new meaning to summer, one she hadn’t much experienced before. For the last seven years of her life, a majority of her time was spent in Scotland, where even the temperate summers didn’t quite meet the definition of ‘hot.’ And even though the Burrow had a swimming hole, the dirt and trees had nothing on the sand of the ocean shore.

And, of course, the scenery was nice, too. Plenty of pleasant guys to look at, and most of them chose not to hide anything on this particular beach.

She had laid down on her towel, her eyes closed, the salty smell of the ocean spray filling her nose and the lap of the waves her ears, lulling her to doze, when she was jarred awake by a hand sliding up the inside of her thigh. It was a familiar hand, and but for the initial surprise, Ginny wasn’t panicked. The hand slid closer and closer to her center, never touching though, yet a somewhat cooler, slippery sensation was left in the wake of Harry’s hand.

“You’ve been dozing for a while,” he said to her. “We wouldn’t want you to burn. It might effect our... _fun_ later.”

Even though she had used a charm back in the restroom to prevent sunburn, and she knew that Harry was quite aware of that fact – he had been the one to persistently remind her, after all – the thought of him rubbing that lotion all over was quite appealing.

“Then you should do something about it, shouldn’t you?” she teased him.

For someone supposedly concerned with her burning, Harry certainly didn’t seem to be in any hurry. His hands worked slowly, strongly over her body, starting with her legs. He rubbed the lotion onto her with both hands, lifting each leg as he worked on it, making sure every inch was covered. He worked up her thighs and over her hips. His hands traveled in circular patterns over her stomach. He rubbed around the outside of her breasts, applying the same treatment to her arms that he did her legs.

The massage had relaxed Ginny back into a dozing a state, which only enhanced the sensations when Harry next focused his application on her breasts. He rubbed and squeezed, making sure there was no part uncovered, paying special attention to her hardening nubs. Unable to help herself, Ginny let out a moan, the contentment of the massage working into the rising pleasure of lust, her legs involuntarily parting a bit.

Once it was apparent that Harry could find no unprotected skin on her breasts, he moved back down her stomach to coat the now slick skin of her sex. “We especially don’t want this to burn. That could be catastrophic,” he whispered at her jawline. She was unsure when he got up there, especially with his hand still down there.

“Harry,” she whispered back. “They really don’t like sex on the beach, as they made known to us yesterday–” Harry snickered, “–and if you keep that up, I’m going to jump you right here.”

Instead of stopping, Harry rubbed her harder, one of his fingers sliding between her folds and dragging up across her clit, causing pleasure to shoot through her body. “How silly of me, you used the charm, didn’t you?”

“Mmmhm,” Ginny answered.

“Well then, all this lotion is superfluous. We should go wash it off.”

He stood up, holding out his hand and helping Ginny to her feet. They shoved the beach blankets into Ginny’s handbag, not even bothering to fold them – not that space was an issue in the small bag – and quickly made their way off the beach.

The same restroom was luckily empty, as it was a five minute walk to the next one, and Ginny was pretty sure she couldn’t wait that long. Ginny opened the door and surreptitiously covered Harry’s entrance. She closed the door, pulled out her wand and sealed the doorway behind them.

Her wand was barely done its spell motion when Harry grabbed her waist from behind and guided her forcefully, excitedly to the shower. “Let’s get that useless stuff off you.”

The shower was already warm – the wonders of being public and frequently used. Harry placed Ginny under the spray and grabbed a small, soft towel from Ginny’s discarded bag. Following the same pattern he used when she had been lying on the beach, he wet the towel and used it to rub off all of the lotion. By the time he reached her breasts, Ginny was entering sensory overload. As worked up as she had been, every sensation seemed amazingly erotic, and Harry was certainly providing a lot of contact sensations.

Harry apparently didn’t need to clean too much from between her legs, but that was probably because her own excitement might have washed most of it away already. He resumed his ministrations from earlier, this time spreading her own lubrication rather than lotion. Her heightened sensitivity brought her over the edge quickly, and she cried out.

Through her ragged breath, Ginny asked, “So, am I clean?”

“I think you’re quite dirty. These showers must not be that good. Let’s try the one back in our place.”

It only took a few minutes for the couple to dry off and pull their few garments from Ginny’s bag. Once they had put them on, Ginny removed her spell from the door and they slipped out, only a younger teen girl noticing them together and winking at them.

They had walked half the distance back to their hotel room when Ginny announced, “This is silly. I know it’s a Muggle area, but really!” She pulled Harry down an empty side street, and with a spin, they were in the center of their bedroom. Ginny gave Harry a shove that sent him stumbling backwards onto the bed.

“I thought we were showering. You are, after all, quite dirty,” Harry said from his seated position.

“Well,” she decided. “We’re here now, and it’s not like the shower is going anywhere. So, why don’t we both get a little dirty and then we don’t waste the shower,” she grinned.

Ginny, her wand still in hand, flicked it to summon Harry’s. Then she opened the drapes to the room, much to Harry’s apparent surprise.

“I really liked it earlier when you had me against that door. And now there’s no magic, no illusions... anyone could look and see me.” With a single motion, her summer dress dropped, showing she was wearing nothing underneath. “Like this.”

“Well, even if they look,” his eyes were darkening. “Only I can do _this_!”

Harry lunged from the bed, grabbed his naked lover, spun around and tossed her onto the bed. As she shrieked and bounced – twice – on the soft mattress, Harry removed his beach shorts and t-shirt. Just as Ginny was able to get purchase on the bedding under her, Harry jumped back onto the bed, pinning her, and attacking her mouth with his own.

“Mine,” he growled.

Before she could respond, though, his mouth was once more on hers. His hands were exploring aggressively, possessively about her body – her arms, her breasts, her waist – and Ginny reveled in it. Once again, she marveled at how she never would have thought she could enjoy such assertive control, and she wondered at how amazing it made her feel.

One of Harry’s hands moved down to her sex, rubbing around the now copious moisture, repeatedly grazing against her clit as well as her opening. One of his finger slipped into her, followed by another, and then they were gone.

His weight shifted on top of her and, in one stroke, he entered her, filling her. If the rest of his actions did not make her feel in some way claimed – which they did – she certainly felt like Harry’s now. He was moving slowly, making love to her, and she could feel his devotion to her in his actions. With each thrust, Harry moved a bit faster, a bit more forcefully. He had worked at carefully building her pleasure, and was now on his way to taking care of his own.

A few minutes later, he was no longer making love to her, he was fucking her, shagging her, taking her. Ginny was moaning, crying out each time his body hit hers with a wet, audible _smack_. The repeated filling and emptying of her was causing her own feeling to keep building, further and further, holding her right at the edge. And when she thought she would pass out from it all, one last shove into her was followed by a cry, and she could feel him grow and pulse inside of her.

He was right; she was his. But he was also hers. Never would either of them do this, or allow this, with anyone else. They belonged totally to each other. That thought, and the sensations of Harry’s climax pushed over and she joined him in his release.

Harry collapsed, rolling over next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in close. In her post-orgasmic sensitivity, she could think of nothing better than the full body, skin to skin contact this provided her, and she settled herself into him.

She could tell he was dozing off, but she wasn’t ready for another nap just yet. “Harry?”

“Hmm?”

“I thought I was dirty.”

“Very dirty.”

“Weren’t we going to shower?”

“S’not going anywhere.”

She smiled. “Harry?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. So much.” His words this time were quite clear. “This was a perfect idea for a vacation.”

“I’m glad you liked it.”

“So, what are your plans for next summer?”


End file.
